PPGZ X RRBZ Love Story
by Sweet Hearts00
Summary: There are 5 new students at Acedemy High. They're from the RRBZ and the PPGZ noticed it really fast. Wil they still be enemys or wil there be love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi guys (and girls). Today i've started with my first ever PPGZ X RRBZ love story. This shall also go on my yt. The characters from the PPGZ are: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny and Heartly. Characters from the RRBZ are: Brick, Butch, Bommer, Blitz and Blaid. God damn those are a shit lot of B's XD. Now on to the story.**

 _ **It's 9.00 in the morning on monday. School started at 9.30 on mondays. Blossom's alarm goes on to late, when she's finally awake she got shoked 'cause she saw the time.**_

Blossom:"GIRLS WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

All exept Blossom:"WAIT WHAT!"

Heartly:"If we wanna be on time, we gotta hurry."

 _ **They're at school on time. Blossom has math, BC has history, Bubbles has science, Bunny and Heartly both have P.E.**_

 _ **With Blossom.**_

Teacher:"Good morning everyone."

Everyone:"Good morning teacher."

Teacher:"Today we have a new student, come in."

 ** _Student comes in._**

New student:"Hey i'm Brick."

Teacher:"Welcome to our school, Brick. You can sit next to Blossom."

 _ **Brick walked to Blossom and noticed fast who she really was, but acted like he didn't know her. Blossom saw Brick and also knew really fast who he really was. Brick took his seat and stared at Blossom. She noticed that he was starring at her, so she looked at him and asked:**_ "What?!"

Brick:"No, nothing. You just look femiliar."

 _ **Blossom rolled her eyes and looked in her book what the questions were. They weren't easy for her, so she layed her head on her book. Brick saw that**_ **and** _ **asked what was bothering her.**_

Blossom:"The questions, they're so hard."

Brick:"Need some help?"

 _ **Blossom nodded and Brick helped her. The bell rang and it was lunch time.**_

"Blossom wait up!"

 _ **Blossom recocnized that voice... It was BC. She was with Bunny, Bubbles and Heartly. They catched up to Blossom and go too the roof to eat lunch.**_

BC:"There was a new student in my class today. And i noticed that he was a RowdyRuff Boy."

Heartly:"Yeah there were 2 new students in our class and they were also RowdyRuffs."

Blossom:"Also in my class."

Bubbles:"And in mine."

Anymous voice:"So you all noticed?"

 **A/N**

 **I know cliffhangers are irritating, but hey they make the story a lot better. So who do you think said 'So you all noticed'. Write that in a review.**

 **Bubbles:"So who is that anymous voice then?"**

 **Me:"Sorry Bubbles but that's a secret."**

 **Blossom:"Oh i know it's..." Brick puts his hand on her mouth.**

 **Brick:"Shhhh that's gonna be told in the next chapter... HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Blossom bit in his hand.**

 **Blossom:"Cause i hat it when someone puts a hand on my mouth."**

 **Me:"Okay... Thx for reading and have a lovely day."**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Little note if i have a sentence between a *, then that's what a person thinks. So we were left of at where a anymous voice comes. Let's go for it :P**

Anymous voice:"So you all noticed?"

 _ **The PPGZ looks up at the one who said that.**_

Bunny:"What are you guys doing here?"

Another voice:"We just wanted to eat our lunch here. Any problems?"

Bubbles:"No, ofcourse not. Just don't bother us, RowdyRuff Boys Z.

Blaid:"Why would we bother you PowerPuff Girls Z?"

Heartly:"So you also know?"

Blaid *Hold yourself in, don't let them notice that you like Heartly.*:"Yes we also know, Heartly." Blushes

Butch:"Bro, why are you blushing so badly?"

Boomer:"Oh i know, he's in love."

Blaid gets mad:"NO I'M NOT IN LOVE!"

Blitz:"Then why would you get that mad when we ask that?"

Blaid calmed down:"No reason."

Blossom:"You sure?"

Blaid:"Yes, i am sure of that."

 _ **They all go eat. After 1 hour the bell rings for the next lesson: art. The PPGZ and the RRBZ have French. They arrive there and they have to work in pairs. The only problem was that the PPGZ have 5 persons and the RRBZ also have 5 people. They did a little game to decide who had to go with one of the RRBZ. Bubbles had to go with Blossom, Bunny with Buttercup, Brick with Butch, Boomer with Blitz and Heartly had to go with Blaid. Heartly and Blaid could go really good with working together.**_

 _ **After school the PPGZ were in a park to relax, a little while later their belts rang. "Hyper Blossom!"**_ _ **"Bouncing Bunny!" "Rolling Bubbles!" "Powered Buttercup!" "Loving Heartly!" (i know i'm really original with mine XD). They go to the place and see who's causing the problem... The RRBZ, but Blaid was just starring at them and not doing anything. Heartly flied to him. The others stopped the RRBZ.**_

Heartly:"Why aren't you doing anything?"

Blaid:"I'm not much of a troublemaker."

Heartly smiled:"That's not how a RowdyRuff would act."

Blaid:"I don't even feel like i'm supposed to be a brother of them."

Heartly:"What makes you say that."

Blaid:"Cause they make trouble and i don't."

Heartly:"Never forget: you're a RowdyRuff no matter what. Even if you don't like to make trouble. You're just a special one."

Blaid Blushes:"Why am i a special one?"

Heartly:"Cause i..."

Brick:"Sorry to interrupt, but i think that you're the only PowerPuff left for now."smirks.

 _ **She looks to the other RowdyRuffs, they have her sisters in their arms. She grabs her staff. (That staff is gold with a ruby heart on it. It contains a lot of power: health, love, protection etc. Whenever she uses it the heart goes spinning. And if she's angry the heart goes dark and only then the voice of BC can help her from the darkness).**_

Heartly -gets angry-:"Let them go!"

Butch:"If you say so." _**They let them go and Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny fall.**_

 **A/N**

 **I know i'm a total B*tch for the cliffhanger XD. So what will happen next.**

 **Boomer:"I know what happens, they... OUCH!" I gave him a shok with my staff magic**

 **Me:"Keep it quiet dumb a**!"**

 **Boomer:"You're mean!"**

 **Me:"I know, i've always been a b*tch."**

 **Butch:"Yeah who didn't know that." Brick, Butch and Blaid laugh.**

 **I electrify them.:"Shut it. So yeah see yah in the next chapter."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi guys {Sorry that it took so freaking long},**

 **So we left of where Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blitz dropped Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Buttercup. In the next chapters {also this one} there are gonna be some P.O.V s {Point Of View}, and later on {if i like the P.O.V s} it'll be the whole chapters. So now lets get on to the story.**

Heartly:"NO!"

 _ **She used her heart on her staff to make a soft magic bed.**_

Blitz:"I see, you contain a lot of power. That's amazing..."

Heartly:"Why's that so amazing?"

Butch:"Let's see what you do to give it."

"NEVER!"*Don't you dare hurt my sisters. Cause then you'll have to die!*

Brick-evil smile-:"Would you give your power in exchange for your sisters. HEY BLAID, WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE, HELP US!"

 _ **Blaid's P.O.V**_

Now what, i have to choose. If i choose the side of my crush then it'll be suspicious, and if i choose the side of my brothers then she'll never trust me anymore. Oh hell this will be such a long day. "So who are you choosing for?!" Why did you have to ask that, Boomer. "Ehmm..." "Come on now spit it out!" Take it easy Butch! I was getting kinda angry at my brothers.

 _ **End of his P.O.V**_

Blitz:"Well, i'm not gonna wait for that. Come on let's get her sisters hurt."

 _ **Heartly's P.O.V**_

"DON'T DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTERS, YOU BASTARDS!" I was losing my mind, i looked at my staff and noticed that the heart was getting darker and darker. I had to keep my head cool but i couldn't. I was getting mad, angry. I saw them close to my sisters. I was about to fly over to them and stop them until... "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" huh?! I looked behind me and i saw that Blaid was the one who shouted that. And i wasn't that surprised at all. His brothers stopped flying towards my sisters and flew towards him. I saw that Brick punched Blaid in his face, i was getting more of my anger and yeah i just lost it.

 ** _End of my P.O.V_**

 ** _There were electric shocks surrounding me and the boys were shocked when they saw me like that. My ruby heart was black as night. Blossom slowly woke up. When she saw me she was trying to wake up Buttercup._**

"BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!"

"huh?" She said softly.

"Please Buttercup, wake up now! You have to stop Heartly from her madness."

 ** _Buttercup woke up really slowly. Once she was awake, she saw me fighting with the RRBZ {except for Blaid}._**

BC:"HEARTLY, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Bubbles -is awake with Bunny-:"What's going on?!"

Blossom:"Heartly lost her mind."

Bunny:"She's calming down."

Bubbles:"But it's not enough."

 _ **Brick's P.O.V.**_

Man this b*tch is really strong as hell. And why does she protect Blaid that much. Oooh i know, she loves him. Now i get it. Well she stopped attacking me, but she still isn't back to normal. She's almost like frozen. "Why isn't she moving!?" I asked to BC. "Idk she never did this, but she also wasn't this angry before!" She replied back. Real anger huh. She is a girl full of madness.

 _ **End of Brick's P.O.V.**_

 **A/N**

 **Me:"Yeah a cliffhanger XD. I'll watch my days from now on, cause yeah i was kinda late."**

 **Blossom:"Kinda?"**

 **Me:"Yeah kinda. So who will be saving me from my madness?"**

 **Blitz:"I know it'll be~" "Shush it."**

 **"Why Bunny why?" "Because."**

 **Me:"Well see yah in the next chapter."**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Yes i'm freaking on time XD. So we left of where i was a little calm but not enough and that i was like frozen. Soooooo... Welcome to chapter 4, let's get on with the story.**

 ** _Heartly's P.O.V._**

Suddenly Blaid flew over to me. And well he- HE FREAKING KISSED ME. My ruby heart got his normal color back and i fell in love :). But i also noticed that he loves me back, YAY. When he pulled back i saw his brothers looking at us, and i think that my sisters were also looking at us. Well i wanted more, so i flew a little to him. And i kissed him until Brick had to interrupt us, DANG U BRICK. "Hey love birds, sorry to interrupt this disgusting moment. But~" He couldn't finish his sentence 'cause Buttercup interrupted him "DON'T disturb this moment, would yah?" I rolled my eyes and then closed them 'cause i was tired from my madness...

 ** _End of my P.O.V_**

 ** _Heartly was asleep and fell down, Blaid flew down and catches her right before she touched the ground_** ** _. He took me to the PPGZ's house and let her rest. Her sisters and the RRBZ are in the living room._**

 ** _BC's P.O.V._**

We were waiting for Heartly to come down. Me, my sisters and the boys were talking except for Blaid. He was just looking out the window waiting for Heartly to come down. We were all talking except for Blaid, he was waiting for Heartly to come down. "I'm... back." That's what a quiet voice said. I knew who it was: Heartly. We all looked at her and the first one that ran to her for a hug was Blaid. She was surprised cause normally i'm the one who hugs her first.

 **A/N**

 **I know that this is a short chapter but i couldn't think anymore before uploading it. Please give me some ideas so that the story can be improved.**

 **Butch:"You are kidding, right?"**

 **Me:"Why?"**

 **Brick:"This is so short."**

 **Me:"Sorry, but i have no inspiration."**

 **Blossom:"When is the next chap comming?"**

 **Me:"This week or next week."**

 **Byee guys**


	5. Introducing Alley

**Boomer:"Why isn't this a normal chap?"** **???:"Cause Heartly wants to introduce me."** **Blitz:"Who are you?"** **Me:"Oh, her name is Alley."** **Alley:"Nice to meet ya."** **BC:"Why is she here?"** **Me:"She'll be helping me with the ideas."** **Bunny:"Good to know"** **Blossom:"Author?!"** **Me:"Yeah?"** **Blossom:"In your idea book stands that chap 5 will be lemon content."** **Me:"Yeah s-"** **BC:"WAIT LEMON CONTENT, DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS!!!"** **Butch:"Yup cupcake."** **BC:"kill me."** **Alley:"Okay, so chapter 5 will be out so-"** **Me:"That's what i'm supposed to say."** **Alley:"Gosh"** **Me:"So, chapter 5 will be ou soon... Byeee."**


End file.
